Thorny Dialogue
Thorny Dialogue is the fourth stage in Intrepid Cats.This stage introduces a new black enemy,Tackey. Battleground Stage starts out with emptiness, after a few seconds a few Wall Doges come out. 13 seconds after entering the stage, Tackey appears. 20 seconds after the Tackey appears, Alpacky spawns. After 12 more seconds, another Tackey appears. After another 22 seconds, another Alpacky spawns. 9 seconds later, yet another Tackey spawns. Now, Imperator Saels act as additional support, respawning every 10-20 seconds. A 4th Tackey spawns 30 seconds later. After the 4th Tackey, Sael spawning slows down to 20-30 seconds between each Sael. After the 4th Tackey, 3 more Tackeys will spawn with a 30-second delay in between each. After that, no more Tackeys spawn. Strategy Strategy 1 This level is very easy with fast attackers. Take cheap and fast cats: Lion, Manic Lion, Manic Wall, Express Cat, and Awakened Bahamut are good candidates. Spam Lions immediately as you save up for Awakened Bahamut. Then send Manic Walls and lions until the base is destroyed. Tackey will shoot over the heads of your attackers, and they should be able to destroy the base quickly. Strategy 2 It is possible to cheese this level. It`s difficult without high leveled cats but still possible. Lineup: '''Unit attack up (M) combo (Rec. Punchpunchpunch!), Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Lion Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, Jamiera Cat, Crazed M. Titan. '''Power-ups: '''Rich cat is recommended, but this is possible without it. Start the battle. Spawn few C. walls and 1 C. giraffe cat to stall enemy walls. When you have enough money immediately spawn A. Bahamut. After spawning him spawn Jamiera and C. Titan. Spam everything except combo cats and you`ll win. Strategy 3 First of all: You need ALL anti-alien treasures to beat this stage. If not Alpacky will kill your Awakened Bahamut in four or less hits, but you need him to survive FIVE hits or you won't be able to beat this stage. '''Lineup: '''Starting money up (L) combo (Crazy Hearts) (C. Giraffe/M. Lion and C. Wall/M. Eraser should be lvl 20), Awakened Bahamut Cat '''No power-ups needed Start the battle and immediately spawn a C. giraffe cat (do that until you have five of them on the attacking the wall doge), then start summoning crazed wall cats. Your C. giraffe cats will have killed the walls by now and you should be able to spawn A. Bahamut. If done correctly, your A. Bahamut will hit the base two times before the Alpacky spawns and attacks A. Bahamut. When that happens then good job! You are most likely going to win. Note that in rare occasions your C. giraffe cats might get knockbacked and then are hit with the tackey projectiles, which results in them dying earlier. This can decrease the chance of winning, unfortunately. Strategy 4 This strategy can be used if you have the Punchpunchpunch!!! and Sportswoman combos and all anti-Alien treasures, but otherwise, it will not work and may need to find another strategy, like Mekako stalling. Lineup: Punchpunchpunch!!! (Unit Attack Up M) (C. Titan, Titan, Maiden Cat, Unknown Cat/Ultralan Pasalan) and Sportswoman (Unit Defense UP Sm) (Maiden Cat and Butterfly Cat), Manic Eraser/Crazed Wall (25+), Crazed Giraffe (30), Lion Cat (30+), Awakened Bahamut Cat (30). No items are necessary, but if you are having trouble or have around 500% Alien treasures, Rich Cat can help. Start the battle, and immediately spawn Crazed Giraffes and Manic Erasers until you have 5-6 giraffes and a couple of Erasers. When your C. Giraffes start killing the Doge Walls, spawn A. Bahamut as soon as possible. Then, keep spamming Lion and C. Giraffes. The base should have around 450k health left when Alpacky first hits your A. Bahamut. If you keep spawning those three cats, your A. Bahamut should either finish off the base or the cow variants will destroy the base. also none of the strategies on this page are technical strategies, but rather just cheeses. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s29.html Category:Sub-chapter 29 Levels Category:Articles needing clean-up